1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a double lumen-type catheter including a child catheter and a parent catheter, and pertains more particularly to a double lumen-type catheter with which it is possible to prevent the back end of the child catheter, which extends back through a Y-type connector, from bending and to prevent loosening of a stud valve that is used to lock the child catheter.
2. Discussion of the Background
Double lumen-type catheters generally include a child catheter and a parent catheter that are positioned concentric with one another. A Y-shaped connector is provided at the back end of certain of such types of catheters, with the back end of the parent catheter joining the front end of the Y-type connector. The back end of the child catheter is pushed through the Y-type connector so that it extends out from the back of the Y-type connector, and the child catheter is positioned inside the parent catheter so that it can slide as needed. A stud valve is placed at the back end of the Y-type connector. The back end of the child catheter is locked by the stud valve so that it cannot slide.
However, there is a problem with such background double lumen-type catheters in that bending action is applied and local stress readily accumulates at the back end of the child catheter near the aforementioned stud valve. As a result, the catheter can be quickly and easily damaged by the concentration of the stress that builds up with repeated bending actions. Moreover, if the catheter is improperly handled and the stud valve becomes loose and the child catheter moves, there is a chance that treatment will have to be discontinued or that a medical accident will occur.
One object of the present invention is to provide a novel double lumen-type catheter in which damage to the child catheter and loosening of the stud valve in the aforementioned background double lumen-type catheter can be prevented.
The present invention accomplishes the aforementioned and other objects by providing a novel double lumen-type catheter in which a child catheter is housed so that it can freely slide inside a parent catheter, with the back end of the parent catheter joining with the front end of a Y-type connector having a branching path. The back end of the child catheter extends so that it passes through the Y-type connector toward the back, and a stud valve that locks the back end of the child catheter is provided at the back end of the Y-type connector. The novel double lumen-type catheter further includes a cover part, which can be removed and replaced as needed, covering the stud valve at the back end of the aforementioned Y-type connector and the back end of the child catheter.
Since the cover part that covers the stud valve and the back end of the child catheter can be removed and replaced as needed, a bending force is not repeatedly applied to the back end of the child catheter, and therefore wearing of the child catheter can be prevented, and loosening of the stud valve can be prevented.